Finally
by WalkingAngelz
Summary: BlackRose POV , BlackRose and the gang finally decide to meet in the "real world"


**Disclaimer :**** Hello everyone , I'm new to writting fanfic's and finally after a couple years of putting it off decided to write one for myself . **

**Anyways here is my first fanfic , of one of my fav games/anime's . **

**Finally**

**Today was like any other day as I slipped on the FMD ( goggles) and logged into "The World" . I noticed a few flash mail's drawing **

**to my attention as I skimmed through them and smiled noticing one from Kite . It had been 2 years since we had begun our journey to **

**bring back the comatoused people of our world . Now everything was fine normal and at peace . **

**I read over the email that read that shocked me though I knew that one day it would happen and was glad , it read:**

_Hey BlackRose , Lios has reserved a cafe for us tonight so that the gang could meet in the "real world" , you interested ?_

_If you can come email back ASAP , and don't worry about bringing any money , drink's on me ;;Y ._

_**I knew that one day the bunch of us would meet , but it felt a bit weird . I mean Kite and I have been friends since our first days on the game . **_

_**Our goals the same and our journey brought us closer , maybe I believed the two of us could be more , but I ignored the feeling and emailed him**_

_**back telling him to send me the address and time and that I would be there . Soon after he replied back with the address and time , also saying that **_

_**he would be awaiting my arrival . **_

_**I smiled hoping that our meeting wouldn't change the way we played online . I looked at the invite list and smiled noticing that Mistrel and Elk **_

_**where also invited and was glad to be able to see Mistrel's player again . I glanced at the time and logged out slipping the goggles off my face . **_

_**The time read 12:00pm and we where to meet at 1:00pm , I sighed and got up walking downstairs noticing mom was making lunch . **_

_**" Mom , don't make me any lunch , I'm going out with some friends to the Hikari Haven Cafe " I yelled to her as I slipped on a pair of shoes . It was **_

_**summer break so I had no school which was conventent . I slipped on a pair of sunglasses and grabbed my purse checking to make sure my **_

_**cell phone was inside and then opened the door to leave . **_

_**" Bye Akira , don't be to late comming home " I heard my mom yell as I saw my brother Fumikazy standing infront of me outside .**_

_**" Ok mom " I yelled back and shut the door behind myself , I started walking down the sidewalk . Dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt , **_

_**I made my way to the cafe where everyone would be waiting . **_

_**Thoughs filled my head as I though of what everyone would look like , or be like in person . I wondered if Elk was as shy as he was online . Or if **_

_**Kite was as quiet and caring as he was online . Was Balmung a total jerk like he was in the beginning towards Kite and me , or was he a kind caring **_

_**guy who was always there for his friends . **_

_**The one person that made me wonder the most was Kite thou . I wanted to get to know him in the "real world " as I have gotten to know him online . **_

_**I wanted to be able to call him my friend online and in the "real world" ... and maybe ... possible more . **_

_**I have to admit , after two years of playing "The World " with Kite and our friends I have grown attached to him deeply and wished maybe he would feel the same . **_

_**As I turned a corner and noticed I was on the street towards the cafe I looked at the time on my cell phone and saw it was 12:45pm and mentally nodded. I knew I could do this , I had to if not for myself but for the others . As I reached the cafe I walked in and saw someone at the counter wipping it down clear . I smiled and looked around noticing an older man , with Mistrel's player Mrs.Kurokawa . I waved as she saw me , and she returned the gesture . I knew that this was the right place and time as I ordered a cup of green tea and went to sit with the two of them . **_

_**" Hello " **_

_**" Hello Akira " she replied and then looked to the older man .**_

_**" Hello sir " I calmly said and bowed my head in respect and then looked back up to him and smiled .**_

_**" Hello , I am Yagami Hoshizu AKA Lios " he replied and bowed his head to me . His eyes and features looked much like his online character as I had imagined . **_

_**" Pleasure to meet you Mr. Yagami " I replied **_

_**He nodded and looked behind me towards the door as two teens walked in and ordered tea and walked up behind me . One of them looked to Lios and gave a grin . **_

_**" Hello , would you be Mr. Yagami Hoshizu " the talker one of the two asked as I caught a glims of the shorter teen . She smiled at me and then looked to Lios . **_

_**" That would be me , please sit down " he replied and pulled out a chair for the two of them . I watched them as they sat and I stared at them then remebered the words I used on Kite when we first met "**__ Its impolite to stare _**" **

**" I am Hiyuma Yumiko AKA Natsume " the girl said as she smiled and looked to the rest of us . **

**" And I am Ataka Izuku AKA Balmung , I was walking down the street when I literally bumped into Yumiko and we figured out we where going to the same place " he replied with a smile **

**" Its great to finally meet you all " Yumiko said softly . **

**" Hai , It is ... Yatsuhiko AKA Orca said that he would not be able to come but hoped we would have a good time " Izuku calmly stated . **

**I nodded and looked to them all , somehow knowing that this day would be great . For the next two hours , we talked and learnt about each other and our lives. I learnt that Kite would possibly not be at this meeting as he was relying on Orca for a ride . I looked to my cellphone clock as it reached 4pm and looked to them all . **

**" Its been a pleasure meeting you all , but I really have to leave " I stood up and looked to them with a smile and exchanged numbers with everyone then walked out passing by a dark haired boy , with aqua coloured eyes . I walked down the street , When I was about half way home I stopped and turned around noticing that same boy was following me and in his hand held my purse which I had forgotten . As he got nearer I started to get tense and stepped closer to him . He stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes . **

**" BlackRose , you forgot your purse , thought I outta return it to you " he handed me the bag and gave me a smile . I looked to him a bit puzzled and then smiled back . **

**" How much further do you have to go ? " he asked me as I thanked him kindly . **

**" about a block , I should be ok " I replied softly looking up to him . **

**" Yea sure , let me walk you home Akira " he replied and took my hand and pulled me across the street . As we walked we talked about "The World" and how it was finally beginning to start to fall into peace . **

**As we reached the driveway of my house I looked to him . **

**" Here it is , sweet old home " I whispered , he looked to me and pulled out a piece of paper .**

**" Hope to see you online again soon " he whispered , then leant in and kissed my right cheek , then pulled back with blush covering his face . He turned and walked back towards the cafe . When he was out of sight I walked up the driveway into my house and then went right upstairs to my room closing the door behind myself . **

**I had found it a bit weird that the boy had known I played " The world" and that he had so much to talk about it . I remebered the paper he had handed me and opened it up to shockingly read :**

_Hey Akira , Sorry I was so late hope you can forgive me just this once I'm glad we where able to have a nice coverstation on our way back to your_

_Place . I hope to see you soon online and in the "real world" call me sometime at 839-1839. Talk to you soon , Daiske AKA Kite ..._

**A/N : Well thats the end , so what do you all think :) . R&R please :D I need some reviews cause I need to know if my writing its good lol . TTYL WalkingAngelz**


End file.
